


Bachelor(s)

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael could have never imagined someone would make him not want to be a bachelor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bachelor(s)

**Author's Note:**

> It's day 111 make a wish! Wait? That's not right...? well I still wish for some new fanfics anyway.
> 
> Prompt me @ 2kficteen.tubmlr.com or tinypeckers.tumblr.com

When Michael was younger, he’d looked forward to becoming a bachelor. At the time he had been an electrician. His boss was a bachelor and the coolest guy Michael had ever met. He did what he wanted, when he wanted and had nobody to report to. That was Michael’s dream. He wanted an apartment to himself. Michael wanted to be able to have all the Capri suns he could have without his brother stealing them. He wanted a pool, a games room and everything else young men dreamed of having. Michael could have never anticipated wanting more than that or eventually needing more than that. He truly believed he could never find anyone who had the same ideals that he had.

 

 

Then Michael joined Achievement Hunter. Well, not the company itself (not yet) but the community. He enjoyed their videos and the people that watched them. Eventually, Michael started uploading videos of his own. They were stupid and awfully made. Michael couldn’t even afford his own camera. Most of them were filmed on his terrible, ancient mobile phone. Those that were slightly better quality were filmed using his mom’s camera. It was something Michael borrowed and never actually ended up giving back. He knew his mom didn’t mind though. Well, she complained about it often. Michael just didn’t listen. He was getting internet famous, he’d tell her only to be laughed at shortly after.

 

 

Becoming a part of the Achievement Hunter community opened Michael’s eyes to lots of other things. For example things like machinima, tinychat and perhaps more importantly Ray. Michael had met Ray on one of the Achievement Hunter streams. They’d got to chatting after idly confessing they both liked My Little Pony. It was a show for little girls, yes, but they enjoyed it all the same. Their friendship blossomed very quickly. There were a few bumps in the road, a couple of arguments here and there. Michael just couldn’t understand how Ray could like Applejack and Ray questioned Michael’s love for Rainbow Dash. They met for ‘bro’ dates. Those nights consisted of terrible restaurants, video games and awkward hugs goodbye.

 

 

Eventually, they dropped the ‘bro’ and just went on dates. Michael took them to fancier restaurants. Ray wore more than t-shirts and shorts. Awkward hugs evolved to kisses on foreheads, on cheeks and finally on lips. They held hands boldly in the streets and Ray sent gifts to Michael’s doorstep. They were an unstoppable force. Michael loved Ray. Ray loved Michael. Suddenly, becoming a bachelor didn’t seem so appealing anymore. Why live alone when you could live with someone else? Why own a bed if not to share it? What was the point of a TV if there was nobody to watch it with? All of these thoughts clouded his brain. For a while, Michael danced upon the idea of asking Ray to move in with him.

 

 

He never got the chance to. Michael was found by Burnie Burns himself, the founder of Rooster Teeth. He was dragged to Texas for an interview and hired upon the spot. Excitement clouded Michael’s common sense. He packed the moment he came home. He told Ray in a flurry of texts and frantic phone calls. Michael moved before he could find a new apartment. He spent almost a month at a fellow Achievement Hunter’s home. Jack was kind and hospitable but also suffocating. He had rules and Michael hated rules. Jack’s pool wasn’t one Michael had ever imagined owning. It was green, gammy and just plan off putting. It only solidified the idea that Michael no longer wished to become a bachelor.

 

 

Michael found his own apartment, eventually. It had a pool that was usually free and empty. He bought a large TV, a bed too big for just himself and so much junk food it overflowed his cupboard. Michael’s life wasn’t complete. There was something, someone, missing. Michael made it his mission to get Ray hired. He’d casually drop one of Ray’s videos into Geoff’s emails. He’d point out Ray’s forum posts, his achievement guides. Michael did anything to get his boyfriend noticed. It worked, of course it worked. Geoff later told Michael that he’d only had to have asked. Michael only grumbled and said that he’d still have gone the extra mile for Ray.

 

 

So Ray moved in. Ray moved in because Michael was the only familiar thing in an entirely new place. He still smelled the same, spoke the same (sort of) and acted the same. Michael was still is boyfriend amongst the chaos of a new home, a new job and new friends. Michael grounded him in the morning with sweet touches and barely-there kisses. He made Ray breakfast in bed and helped him to get up. Ray couldn’t believe he’d ever be happier with anyone but Michael. There was nobody in the world that could possible make what they had any more complete. Michael thought the same. They lived in an obnoxious, overly sweet bubble. They were teased at work for how they treated each other. Geoff once joked about them banging in the office. He was mortified and angry when Michael and Ray went strangely quiet. Geoff stopped letting them stay late to ‘work on something’ when he wasn’t in the building.

 

 

Ray and Michael worked because they were both bachelors who enjoyed each other’s company. They needed each other while never really needing each other. Michael often thought back to when he was younger, how naïve he had been. Michael couldn’t imagine a life without Ray. Not now as his boyfriend moseyed around the kitchen. He was humming a pop song, one Michael had never cared to learn nor liked. Michael liked it when Ray hummed it though. The Puerto Rican was shimmying as he sung. Michael flinched occasionally. He believed Ray was going to drop the pan or oil or something and hurt himself. Ray never did. He was too careful, too sure of himself. Sometimes the man was cocky but never with something dangerous in his hand. Michael was thankful for that. Michael was thankful for Ray in general. He had saved Michael from the life of a bachelor while simultaneously giving him one. 

 


End file.
